


Seven years

by rilsan



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Eiji Needs a Hug, Grief/Mourning, i have no clue what to tag, post episode 24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilsan/pseuds/rilsan
Summary: Every seven years every cell in your body is replaced, it’s been seven years since ash died.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Seven years

Eiji woke up from the sunlight creeping up behind his currents, he didn’t want to get up. He stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours. The anniversary of Ash’s death was always hard, this year was especially hard.

In New York he had read something while at the library with ash, it had said every seven years every cell in your body gets replaced. He was planning on telling Ash that one day, he had it all planned out. It would be when they were in japan, he would wake up and tell ash he no longer has a body that someone has touched without asking, a body that never touched a gun. Eiji so desperately wanted to do that, but the world had other plans. And now he was laying in bed, his long hair in a ponytail and tears streaming down his face. 

Seven years ago, Ash died. All the cells in his body were replaced, the body that ash had touched, that he had hugged and grabbed onto, was gone. 

He could be happy without ash, he could and will live without ash, but he didn’t want to. He wanted to wake up and see the American in bed with him, them both safe. He failed to protect Ash. All that was left of him was the few shirts and sweatshirts he had taken by accident, they no longer smelled like Ash. The day he found out none of them smelled like him anymore, he had cried so hard he almost threw up. 

He could still be happy, he had friends, but he never loved it cared for someone as much as he did for Ash. He was making progress, he sometimes didn’t feel like getting out of bed, he felt chained to his room. His sister was always there to help. But it was never enough. He wanted Ash. 

He so desperately wanted to see him again, he had nothing left of Ash.

He had moved back to America thinking it would help, but all he saw was Ash. When he left his apartment all he could think of was Ash. The entire city remained him of the blonde American. He had Sing, he had Max, but he didn’t have Ash. 

Even though he needed Ash, even if he could never find love again. He would keep on living, he owed it to Ash, he loved ash and knows he’ll see him soon enough, but as for now, it’s not his time to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first (kinda) time writing banana fish and idk if it’s any good?? i really want to write more but idk, please tell me what you think!!


End file.
